


【杰佣R】两性花-3

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】两性花-3

第三章

奈布的手指触碰到他从未从喜爱过的，被强加的密地，柔软湿润且高热的肉穴微微含住他的指尖。那双手曾经是服务于兵器的，指腹及掌心都有薄茧，那是战争时期与敌军拼杀的勋章。但此时，这一层薄薄的茧反而如今成为了勾引情欲的利器，摩擦着柔嫩的内壁，酸胀中又带着痒。感觉相当微妙，几乎耻得他想要放弃。于是他决定先从简单的动作开始做起，手掌包裹着肉棒上下撸动，喘息逐渐急促起来。  
杰克还抱着他，即使听到奈布的声音也没有投来视线，眼睛平视着奈布身后的墙壁，仿佛那里有什么吸引性的画面一般。  
肉棒已经完全勃起，奈布知道自己该去尝试下一步了，于是他咬着牙回想着杰克的动作，用指腹尝试着轻轻触碰花蒂，他的动作虽轻却不经意的用上了指尖，指甲轻轻划过。  
“……嗯唔…”冲出口的呻吟被奈布强行压抑变成鼻音，指尖也像受惊了一般突然松开，身体更是不自觉地抽动一下，下巴不小心搭在了杰克的肩上。  
杰克没有开口，依旧维持着之前的动作没有做出任何逾越的动作。  
这种沉默温和的态度多少冲淡了奈布的羞耻感，他稍稍平复一下自己的心情，尝试着重新再来，这次他有小心注意到不让指甲划到，却被粗糙的指腹再次刺激得弯了腰。这过于敏感的身体让奈布有些气闷，指尖沾染的淫液也让他为之尴尬。

他僵硬的身体被杰克所感知到，杰克的手轻拍几下奈布的后背，低声询问道：“还好吗？”  
奈布不想开口求助，他微妙的觉得开口求助的方式有些羞耻，沉默了一会儿却又意识到这么僵持下去也无法解决问题。  
“你教我吧。”奈布轻声说，他的声音很哑，似乎每吐出一句话都在忍受着情欲的灼烧。  
“好。”杰克的声音同样很轻，他的眼睛甚至在奈布发出求助之后才集中在奈布的脸上。  
“如果觉得不舒服，要告诉我。”这句听来相当耳熟的话却让奈布稍稍的获得了一点安定感，这是奈布所从未想象过的，他居然会因为一个男人的一句话而感到放松。这点思绪很快就被杰克的手指搅乱，那是与他的手指完全不一样的感觉，陌生又温柔。无法预知的动作与运动轨迹，只是轻轻来回抚摸就如同攀爬上了火焰，灼烧着敏感的地方，渴望手指再次触碰。穴肉轻轻蠕动，从深处涌出一小股淫液，将杰克的手掌也完全打湿。  
手指的动作很温柔，杰克看他稍稍适应就开口说道：“…将您领回之前我也有好好做功课，询问了身边的朋友，阅读了一些书籍。”  
“所以…请不要紧张，也不要过分羞耻，这只是正常的消耗欲望而已。”  
与话语一同到来的是突然激烈起来的动作，手指并拢插进花穴，敏感的穴肉根本无法抵抗手指的进攻，奈布分开的双腿下意识闭合却只是夹紧了杰克的腰。  
“我们一起。”杰克轻声说着，拉着奈布的手向身下探去。  
即使知道这只是教学，而且是他自己所请求的，奈布却依旧为此而感到尴尬羞耻。他顺从的伸出一根手指被杰克勾着一同进入穴内。这感觉委实奇怪，他能预知到自己的动作，也大概能够猜到杰克的动作，但杰克的手指偶尔会弯曲着顶在敏感点上，这是他所无法预知到的。无可预知的感觉却能带来更加深沉的快感，穴肉热切地吸吮着手指，这更让奈布能体会到自己的身体已经被彻底改造。那淫荡的反应不是出自自身的意志，而是如同毒品一般麻痹了神经，让身体渴望欢愉而做出讨好的反应。  
厌恶却欢愉，如此矛盾的情绪却能同时存在。

“这个位置请您记好。”思绪被杰克的话打断，奈布能感觉得到自己的手指被引领着戳向一个位置，随后他一瞬间失去了思考能力，手指被杰克的手指带着摁压。已经不能简单用快感称谓的感觉如同浪潮一般狠狠涌上。穴肉近乎抽搐着吸吮着手指，随着手指的摁压而从深处喷溅出一小股淫液，淫液涌出太多，身下的床单也被打湿。  
从急促的喘息变成呻吟，嘴唇闭合试图遮掩却只是将呻吟转换成甜腻的鼻音而已，或许是因为有自己的手指参与的原因，快感格外持久，久久无法平息的高潮逼迫着奈布发出泣音。全身的肌肉都在用力，任由快感四处游荡让每一个位置都能感受到。  
杰克的手掌安抚性的抚摸着奈布的脊背，顺着骨头来回抚摸，情欲还未消退的身体只是抚摸后背都会惊起一阵颤抖。紧绷的肌肉放松下来，身体有些后知后觉的感到酸软，下巴还搭在杰克的肩上，整个人都几乎被杰克圈进怀里。  
“还好吗？”手指抽出，被杰克握住用干净的布巾擦干净，湿的一塌糊涂的花穴及顶端还挂着几滴精液的阴茎也被杰克大略的轻轻擦拭。  
“要洗澡吗？”杰克见奈布并未应答于是继续轻声问道。  
“……要。”随着情欲褪去，更加深沉的羞耻再次席卷而上，奈布的声音哑得厉害。  
奈布胡乱穿上自己的衣服，走向杰克的浴室，走到浴室门口轻轻敲敲门框，“我可以用吗？”  
“请随意。”杰克又重新坐回了沙发上，拿起了红茶。  
“你为什么要把我领回来呢？”奈布走进浴室前忍不住询问道。  
他看见杰克被他的询问问怔了一下，随后微笑着回答，“我只是觉得我们很适合。”

奈布听到那句话嘴角轻轻扯了一下，就走进浴室。  
骗子。  
他不相信一见钟情，也不相信只用一眼就能看出合不合适的说法。  
不过这一切也还不算太烂，至少杰克比他想象中的模样已经要好太多了。体会过至极的苦痛后就懂得珍惜别人的温柔。  
他远没有自己想象中的的那般坚强，特别是品尝过尊重与自由的果实后，就更不想失去。

吃掉智慧果的人类再也无法快乐的生活在伊甸园中，那条蛇远比他想象中还要狡猾。

洗过澡的奈布再一次的得到了礼物，他的房间中的书架已经稀稀拉拉地摆上一些书。杰克对他的承诺的确不是玩笑，书架上的书大部分是杰克觉得很好的，杰克也说过奈布可以随时出门去书店挑选他自己所喜爱的书籍。  
地上的苹果已经被仆人处理，奈布抽出那本新送来的书，“老人与海？”  
会是什么样的故事呢？他的心中暗含期待。  
那本“双性”使用手册被奈布丢到房间的角落，再也不曾翻阅，里面夹着的信成为了书签，与奈布一起随着阅读沉入未曾邂逅过的世界。  
有时奈布看着信封上杰克漂亮的字体时会觉得对方很狡猾，但转瞬间这种情绪又会消退。  
杰克最近不大忙，会陪伴着他一起用餐阅读，杰克的书架远比他要充实，奈布也看到了眼熟的书名。  
“为什么不直接借给我，而是要重新去买一本呢？”奈布指着书架上的书籍询问。  
“因为只有重新购买那才是您的东西，如果只是借用的话，倒是我毁约了。”杰克的回答相当理所当然，“这是您的财产，不是吗？”  
“我以为像我们这种人是不会拥有财产的。”奈布斟酌着说，他的双眼写满了探究，杰克的表情却分毫没变。  
“我认为拥有财产是每个人的权力。”杰克说，他甚至有些奇怪奈布为何做出这样的询问。  
“但你之前将我领回已经花费了不少。”奈布虽然不清楚将被改造的“双性”领回家做“情人”的具体金额，但心里也大概清楚这并不是一个便宜的数字。  
“即使我不将您领回，也同样会花费不菲，交际，必要的舞会与礼物，以及随之需要的新礼服，而在那些地方认识的人或许还没有比您更值得我尊敬的人。”杰克一边回答一边合上正在阅读的书籍。

如果这一切都是真的该有多好。奈布心里想着，他还是不愿意相信杰克，不过仅仅是听到这样的话就已经让他足够满足了。人类的感情真是如此奇怪，奈布心里想着杰克或许只是随口骗他，但心中却依旧为杰克的话语而感动。  
这种感动让他生出一种冲动，他感觉到了唇瓣的干涩，他轻轻舔了两下，“你想不想做？”  
焦灼的火焰在询问说出口后就吞噬了本该冷静的心，奈布握住杰克的手再次轻声问：“你…想不想做？”  
手掌贴合的地方不合时宜的出了紧张地汗渍，两人贴合的地方变得湿漉漉的，奈布不知道自己在期待什么，混乱的情欲将他的头脑搅得昏沉。  
对方的应答听不清，能感知到的的只有自己急切的动作，以及赤裸的身体彼此贴合时发出的满足的叹息。  
汗湿的身体贴合，粘腻的情欲旋涡引诱着手掌向下探索，嘴唇张合不知是在索吻还是想要发出愉悦的呻吟，能感知到的只有顺着神经一直突进的快感，前进，前进，然后毁灭。

TBC


End file.
